


Más allá de la leyenda

by amOrrtenttia



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: Se entregó en cuerpo y alma, con el corazón en la mano y la tristeza en la mirada. Sparrow le dio todo lo que tenía en ese momento... Pero le negó lo único que Salazar pedía por amarle: su futuro a su lado.





	Más allá de la leyenda

**Author's Note:**

> Declaro culpable a Nocte, porque luego de semejantes publicaciones de Salazar/Jack era imposible IMPOSIBLE no ver el potencial. Y me gustó, pero mi corazón relativamente fiel. Lamento que no sea solo Salazar/Jack, aunque seguro que eventualmente pasa, porque siento que falta más...  
> Además debo decir que me disculpo por cualquier posible error~ ¡Y antes de que se me olvide! Hace un poco de referencia a la historia de "Cuando no estabas conmigo". No es necesario de leer, es esencialmente cómo se juntan las niñas~ Pero por si genera interés...  
> Ojalá les guste.

 

 

_**Más allá de la leyenda** _

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

Los momentos transcurridos a lo largo de su vida son instantes que Elizabeth tiende a rememorar cada tanto. A veces en la soledad, a veces en compañía de su vástago. La sola existencia de Henry mermaba con la sensación de tristeza que podía rodearla ocasionalmente tanto como propiciaba su existencia. Luego de que la llegada de Carina revolucionara su vida, tras el intento definitivo de su hijo por recuperar a su padre, las cosas habían cambiado de manera definitiva para la dama que, en su juventud, fuese la hija de un importante hombre que hoy día era recordado con sensaciones muy distintas. El mundo había cambiado. Faltaba ver que fuese para mejor.

—Lizzie... 

El llamado le hace levantar la mirada hasta la dama que ingresa a la habitación. No puede no sonreír de manera ligera cuando su preocupación hace aparición en el rostro. No importando si saliera de una semana entera de esa habitación, o fingiera ser una mujer más apropiada para asistir a un evento que no quería en primer lugar, ella siempre podía hacerle pensar que era la más hermosa de la tierra. Incluso por sobre ella, lo cual antes no habría sido fácil de lograr.

—Divagaba—admite antes de que Carina tenga oportunidad de preguntar nada, y la de ojos claros no resiste la mirada suspicaz, Elizabeth pronto se levanta de su sitio para dirigirse a su encuentro— ¿Han llegado ya? ¿Están aquí?

Para Barbossa no pasa desapercibido el cambio de tema, pero le deja pasar. Lo que mantiene la buena relación entre ambas es el que cada una puede disfrutar de su tiempo a voluntad. Fuese en compañía de la otra, o fuese en completa soledad.

—Llegaron, sí... No vienen solos, sin embargo—admite la castaña, a lo que la antigua esposa de Turner sonríe más.

—Así que vino con Jack—afirma, y Carina asiente con cierta sorpresa.

Desde que ambos Turner abandonaran estas tierras hacía casi un año, tanto ella como Elizabeth —hasta donde recordaba— habían perdido la pista de los hombres. El primero, William, sospechaban había regresado a la búsqueda de un navío donde pudiese fungir como capitán (hecho que Carina encontraba lógico, siendo que pasó los últimos años siendo Capitán del Holandés Errante), Henry, por otro lado, había dicho que quería comprobar la velocidad del Perla Negra, y que él y Jack habían acordado una carrera de la cual desconocían los propósitos. Durante algunos meses Henry mantuvo al tanto a su madre —como podría esperarse de un par que fuese tan unido unos cuantos años antes—, mientras que Turner sencillamente desapareció. Largas misivas redujeron su extensión en cuestión de semanas, hasta que sencillamente dejaron de llegar.

El cumpleaños de Elizabeth estaba próximo a celebrarse, y a pesar de que no lucía en lo absoluto como una mujer demasiado mayor, la cifra no era despreciable. Por tanto ella advirtió a su actual pareja de que deberían de prepararse. Si bien la relación amorosa entre ella y Will llegó a su fin, esto no significaba que hubiesen perdido la amistad que habían cultivado con el tiempo durante su vida. Él la quería tanto como Lizzie lo adoraba. Henry tampoco podía dejar pasar la oportunidad. Vivir en el océano implicaba no estar presente, sí, pero si algo le había enseñado Elizabeth al menor era que el tiempo era traicionero, y aunque fuese un único día, este podía valer más que cualquier ausencia. 

Es por esto que Swann estaba convencida de que llegarían. Fuese el día de su cumpleaños o fuese en cualquier otro cercano—previo o posterior—. Los Turner podían carecer de muchas cosas, pues actualmente no tenían el mejor nombre, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que eran buenos hombres. Fuese padre o hijo. Incluso abuelo. Todos ellos eran hombres incapaces de abandonar un sentimiento una vez que este llegaba a su corazón. Y si algo había descifrado Elizabeth con el tiempo es que no existía lugar alguno en el mundo donde William perteneciera si es que éste no era junto al Capitán del navío más rápido de todo el Caribe.

 

. 

. 

. 

. 

 

Abandonó el camarote cuando el silencio —lo máximo de éste que podía esperarse al estar en un navío como lo era aquel— inundó las afueras de la estancia. Tripulantes varios iban y venían asegurando el buen trayecto de la nave, sin embargo, pocos hombres se encontraban a la vista. En cada ocasión que una luna como esta iluminaba la Perla todos firmaban el silencioso contrato para entregar al Capitán un momento de reflexión. William, por supuesto, pese a compartir tanto con el otro hombre desconocía totalmente este aparente ritual. Inclusive los más observadores fallaron en notar que este comportamiento aumentó de frecuencia  en cuestión de semanas, y no fue sino hasta la llegada del antiguo sucesor de Jones que el asunto comenzó a esclarecerse.

—No recordaba lo mucho que gustas de observar la noche...

El comentario es dado en una voz apenas grave. Su tono es lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Sparrow sea capaz de oírle, pero, pese a ello, al moreno le toma unos segundos salir de su trance. Es apenas una fracción de momento que para cualquiera pasaría desapercibida, pero para el menor es totalmente evidente. El atisbo de nostalgia en los ojos negros es un constante en él, y, sin embargo, Turner no deja de sentir que esto es totalmente diferente.

—Te limitabas a lloriquear por tu querida Elizabeth, cachorro. ¿Qué ojos podías tener para mí en ese entonces?

Aunque su tono denota burla, el reclamo impreso en sus mirada provoca una sonrisa en el menor. Las manos del otro continúan firmes sobre el timón, pero su agarre disminuye apenas un poco cuando el castaño se acerca. Repone su firmeza en apenas un instante.

—¿Incluso entonces te molestaba que mi interés no estuviera en ti? —cuestiona Will, su tono imita entonces a la petulancia que en su juventud no trajo mucho más que problemas.

Y con esos problemas, también vino él.

—Me molesta cualquier cosa que aparte tu atención de mí, sí...—admite sin pena ni gloria el Capitán, a lo que Will suelta una risa baja—Si es hoy o antes, no hace mayor diferencia...

—¿Admites que estabas interesado por mí en esos tiempos? Por favor, Jack... Tú y yo teníamos los ojos puestos en Elizabeth. No puedes jurar algo contrario...

El brillo en la mirada del otro parece intimidarle por un instante.

—¿Crees que solo puedo poner mi atención en una sola cosa? Estás subestimándome, muchacho... Soy el Capitán Jack Sparrow... Mantener firmes convicciones en una sola persona es... Algo a lo que no estoy habituado.

Cuando Turner alza una ceja, el de cabello azabache ya ha hecho una señal. Pronto intercambia un asentimiento con uno de los hombres de turno y se encuentra caminando a la vez que deja la dirección en manos de alguien más. William permanece callado mientras que bajan por las escaleras, no es sino hasta que están delante de la puerta del camarote que dice:

—¿Lo estás ahora?

A Sparrow le toma un momento comprender. Ante su mirada Will explica:

—Lo has dicho otras veces, y suelo reírme pero... ¿Eres capaz de mantener en tu corazón a una sola persona?

Cuando el otro hace una mueca que denota incomodidad, el menor casi suspira. La respuesta de Jack, por otro lado, le deja sin posibilidad de hablar. No esperaba en lo absoluto que contestara después de semejante expresión, y sin embargo, admitió:

—No estoy acostumbrado, eso fue lo que dije... No eres el primero, William... Pero siempre he sido honesto con que eres el último para mí. 

El antiguo Capitán del Holandés conocía de peleas con este hombre dado sus habituales diferencias de opinión —al menos en el pasado, puesto que ahora parecían comprenderse mejor—. No tenía experiencia, claro, en discusiones que no estuviesen relacionadas a tópicos que girasen en torno a como administraban los recursos o qué destino estaban siguiendo. Lo que sucedía entre ambos, por sí mismo, era un campo en el cual William Turner carecía de experiencia, por tanto prefirió no ahondar más en el asunto cuando el mayor decidió entrar primero. Dudó un breve momento entre ingresar tras suyo —dado que dormía con él la mayor parte del tiempo— o limitarse a buscar cualquier otro sitio —pues todavía existía un espacio que la tripulación reconocía como suyo—. Finalmente terminó por suspirar ligeramente, tocar dos veces y despedirse con un simple:

—Lo siento, simplemente tenía curiosidad...

Y con ello se dirigió de nueva cuenta hasta el timón, donde relevó al hombre de turno e intercambió, una vez más, el puesto hasta el amanecer dio de lleno contra su persona. Esa noche no descansó en lo absoluto, demasiado envuelto en las palabras del otro como para ser capaz de dejar su mente estar. Ni él mismo era totalmente libre cuando aquello ocurrió. ¿Por qué continuaba preocupándose por ello ahora que lo era? 

.

.

.

.

 

El tiempo dentro del océano había hecho mella en él. De esto tenía que convencerse William cuando observó, como si fuese una experiencia extracorpórea, la manera en que se acercaba al otro con no tan buenas intenciones. A la luz de la fogata que Jack había armado horas antes, y con la noche congelándole hasta lo imposible, la opción lógica era buscar el calor humano que había obviado con el pasar de los años. El cómo o por qué fueron ellos los únicos separándose del Perla era todavía un chiste para ambos. 

Sparrow, quien se encontraba apoyado en sus codos, extendido cual largo era en la arena de aquella playa perdida de la mano de Dios, solo pudo observarle mientras que una sonrisa se abría paso por sus labios. Su expresión soñadora evidenciaba el golpe que el ron había dado a su sistema, pero no existía tanta inconsciencia como el menor hubiese querido asegurar. 

William se acercó primero a tientas. Al notar la expresión divertida sintió su rostro arder, y cuando el mayor estuvo por hacer un comentario que seguro acabaría con su repentino valor, terminó por acercarse más. Con la mano sobre el pecho ajeno, y la mirada evitando la contraria, Turner pudo escuchar claramente como el Capitán exclamaba:

—Estás a tiempo de replantearte esto, Will... Porque como sigas tentándome, no voy a detenerme...

Tuvo que ser el que estuviese casi muerto por más de dos décadas. O que tenía años sin probar trago de esta manera. Tenía que culpar cualquier cosa que no fuese su propia consciencia, pues, de hacerlo, la culpa ganaría muchísima más fuerza en él. 

Will levantó la mirada y pronto su rostro se acercó al contrario. El contacto que ansiaba demoró un segundo más, y pronto se encontró a sí mismo besando con más fuerza. La respuesta que buscaba no demoró mucho más. Jack dejó todo su peso en un brazo, y pronto su mano libre se afianzó a la nuca del otro, acercándolo todavía más. William no tuvo manera de detenerle, ni él mismo se decidió a frenar sus acciones. La superficie arenosa chocó contra su espalda, y aunque tuvo un momento para mirar a Jack sobre él, apenas y se tomó un segundo para apreciar el panorama, siendo que al siguiente ya estaba uniendo sus bocas por segunda ocasión. El siguiente beso fue todavía más desmedido, mucho más hambriento y sin mayores delicadezas. Ambos hombres sabían lo que buscaban, y poco romance puede describirse en sus maneras de buscar placer. Además del cuidado requerido para la preparación que Jack sabía el otro necesitaba no hubo mayores delicadezas. William, sin embargo, sí que rememora un instante en que todo pareció detenerse, a pesar de que la velocidad fue un factor clave de la escena.

Por un momento todo fue como observar lo que tantos novelistas narraban en el punto cúspide de sus románticas letras. 

A pesar de que él continuaba repitiéndose que existía mucho alcohol en su sangre, él todavía recuerda con demasiada claridad la manera en que el otro le miró. Él todavía puede sentir la boca repartiendo besos en su espalda, o los mismos labios acariciando los suyos cuando les escuchó decir:

—Te habría esperado mil años más...

Y aunque ni él ni Jack volvieron a comentar sobre ese único comentario nunca, fue poco el tiempo que le bastó a William para darse cuenta de que él esperó esa revelación. 

Para ese momento Will ya había abandonado la tierra, convencido de que su alma pertenecía al mar. La disolución de su matrimonio continuaba en la mesa, y no fue sino hasta darse cuenta de que no amaba a su esposa del modo en que quería a Jack que se atrevió a dar el paso que faltaba para ser un hombre libre. Pirata o no, las leyes todavía habrían sido obligadas a respetar el hecho de que compartían todo juntos... Incluso si no era la vida que querían.

Elizabeth, inesperadamente, no mostró mayor renuencia ante su explicación. Ella misma había enfrentado sus propias batallas sola. Las palabras de Will habían entregado algo de paz a ambos, tanto como lo fue su respuesta.

_"—Te condené a un matrimonio donde solo tú formarías parte... No puedo decir que fallaste a tu promesa, cuando yo prometí algo que no podría mantener"_

_"—Sería hipócrita de mi parte acusarte de abandono, Will. Sabía que tendrías que irte... Y acepté de cualquier manera. Siempre serás un buen amigo para mí"_

Aquella tarde ella no mencionó, por supuesto, que tenía sus propias sospechas. Faltaban meses antes de que pudieran discutir sobre el tema. Y faltaban momentos que los pondrían en camino a un futuro todavía lleno de sorpresas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sparrow no sería capaz de mentir si tuviese que decir que nunca esperó tener esta conversación con alguien algún día. Si era totalmente honesto debería decir que, en realidad, no esperaba tener un amante que representase lo suficiente como para admitir esta verdad. En palabras más concretas, Jack no esperaba tener que hablar jamás de este tema con un hombre, y todavía más sincero era si admitía que hubiese deseado que ese hombre no fuese Will.

Adoraba a su cachorro, por supuesto. Y si bien Sparrow pudo esperar otros 10 años para verlo aunque fuese un instante, esto todavía no era suficiente tiempo como para prepararse para hablar del tema. 

Algunas historias están hechas para permanecer enterradas. Otras más para morir junto con sus protagonistas.

Es una jodida fortuna que los hombres muertos no cuenten historias, y es toda una lástima que el muerto aquí no sea él.

Aunque, cuando Jack vuelve a pensar en esto último debe replantearse la idea. La muerte ahora mismo sería un final definitivo, y él preferiría, en cambio, 100 años más de esta felicidad. Aunque esto incluya hablar de hechos que no haría en cualquier otra circunstancia...

Pero William Turner había aprendido a conocerlo antes y demostraba esto ahora.

Era cierto, era momento de hablar.

—Es difícil de explicar—confiesa finalmente ante la duda de su pareja, los ojos achocolatados del menor consiguen que su renuencia se extinga poco a poco— Vamos, cachorro... No hay mucho qué decir...

Debe intentar disuadirlo de cualquier manera con tal de mantener un poco de su orgullo. Will sabe que debe insistir un poco más, y solo porque advierte que el tema no es sencillo pregunta:

—¿Esperabas llevártelo a la tumba?

El que abandone la copa a un lado suyo como todo un señorito por poco saca una sonrisa en el mayor.

—No lo diría con esas palabras—admite Sparrow— Eran otros tiempos, Will... Yo era muy joven, y muy estúpido...

El gesto en el otro parece imitar los propios, la incredulidad está escrita en sus facciones. Jack termina suspirando. El Capitán deja de lado la copa y da un trago directo a la botella. Necesita algo de valor para comenzar.

—Era más joven que estúpido—aclara luego de un momento luego de darse cuenta de que su cachorro no ha hecho nada por desmentirlo.

—Lo tengo claro, cariño—acepta el otro, pero ambos saben que no es de esta manera.

Si William le considera estúpido o no, ocasionalmente, no está en discusión. Lo hace, solo es demasiado correcto como para admitirlo en una conversación como esta. Es Jack quien se endereza en el asiento antes de continuar hablando.

—Hace mucho tiempo, aunque no te diré cuánto—advierte ante la duda de la mirada ajena— el mundo no era un sitio tan... Amigable.

—La vida para un pirata nunca ha sido sencilla—rememora el castaño.

La cantidad de veces que Sparrow se ha quejado de _"cuánto cambiaron los tiempos"_ es, por decir lo menos, considerable.

—Los tiempos son otros, no me quedan dudas sobre ello—acepta él, a lo que Will rueda los ojos de manera ligera, negando con una pequeña sonrisa que sabe ocultar de él.

Sabe que ninguno de ellos es tan joven como solía ser, pero no dejaba de sorprenderle lo mucho que Jack podía sonar como su padre cuando no estaba prestando mucha atención a sus palabras. No que le fuera a decir ahora, claro. El hombre se enfadaba ni bien caía en cuenta de ello. Ambos sospechan que no envejecerán fácilmente tras lo vivido en las últimas décadas, pero no hablan sobre ello nunca. William no sacará el tema en un futuro próximo, ni lo hará en este instante en que la película de su vida parece reproducirse en sus pupilas ni bien abandona la botella sobre la mesa.

Sparrow aparta la mirada antes de observar el camarote. Hay tantas historias de amores que podrían salir de sus labios, y son pocas, sin embargo, las que le interesan en realidad. Presumió tanto de esta misma habitación y fueron solo pocos quienes le vieron en todo su esplendor. En medio del océano, bajo la luz de la luna. A veces en plena batalla y otras veces son el suave vaivén de una playa solitaria. Pocas ocasiones hubo algo sexual de por medio. Pero eso Turner no necesita saberlo.

—Hubo un tiempo donde yo deseaba abandonar mi nombre más que cualquier otra cosa... —comienza el hombre, y por un momento jura que es capaz de verse reflejado en la superficie de la bandeja a unos metros de distancia, joven e inocente. Un alma que no había osado siquiera pensar en lo que ha enfrentado ya muchas veces: muerte— Pirata o persona, no me interesaba en lo más mínimo... Mi padre fue un gran hombre, y tu, como yo, comprenderás que un gran hombre viene usualmente con un gran nombre...

Al observarse en la mirada contraria, Will no puede ver mucho más que un chiquillo que intentaba imitar a un supuesto marinero de renombre. Se pregunta entonces qué veía Jack en él. ¿Cómo era el reflejo del pasado de este hombre que hoy día es una leyenda viva?

—Era joven, cachorro... Más joven que tu cuando nos conocimos...—admite tras una pausa, su voz adquiere un tono más serio al agregar— Y él era mucho mayor que yo en ese entonces...

Turner traga duro un momento al sentir como la mirada abandona su persona. Continuaba convencido de que su pareja necesitaba sacar aquello que vivía atormentándolo recientemente. Ahora mismo no sabía si él era el correcto para escucharlo.

—Tu mejor que nadie comprendes lo que es ver una tripulación armar un alboroto por cosas tan sencillas como compartir el camarote... Lo viviste aquí, conmigo. Y yo lo experimenté contigo por primera vez.

Will lo recordaba. Ni bien se comprendió que las razones detrás de este hecho no eran solo para " _compartir estrategias_ ", algunos tripulantes habían decidido abandonar el barco. Fueron mayormente aquellos que llegasen en los últimos tiempos, de acuerdo a lo que Jack le explicó. Incluso cuando entre piratas no era inusual el encontrar a dos hombres en un mismo lecho, el que llegase a tener tanta formalidad era todo un evento. Para muchos, que Jack fuese tan lejos como para permitirle compartir camarote, era impensable. Ningún pirata respetado por sus iguales mantenía ninguna relación tan formal. Y entre ambos, curiosamente, el contrato de matelotage no era impensable. Era lo correcto. En vista de que ya compartían tanto...

—La relación que tuviste... Si compartir no era el problema, asumo que era la menor de tus preocupaciones—apunta Will, a lo que el otro le sonríe apenas.

—Hubiese sido cómico verlo gritarle a sus hombres o los míos, aunque hubiesen sido los suyos, seguramente... No fue conocido por ser un hombre amable.

—¿Fue?

—Falleció hace mucho tiempo... 

—Y sin embargo piensas todavía en él.

El antiguo señor pirata esta vez sonríe más ampliamente.

—¿Celoso, cachorro?

Will frunce el ceño ligeramente.

—Me molesta cualquier cosa que aparte tu atención de mi—repite, y Jack suelta una carcajada— ¿No me dijiste algo así?

El gesto que sigue a este comentario resulta tan inconsciente que a el menor le toma un segundo comprender cómo ha pasado. La mano del mayor se extiende en su dirección y, a regañadientes, Will se levanta de su sitio para alcanzar esta invitación. Su mano es envuelta por la contraria y pronto está sentándose a un lado de él, más propiamente, se acomodaba en el regazo de él.

—Es extraño encontrar algo que te moleste, mocoso... ¿Debería alegrarme? ¿Tomarlo como una señal de tu eterno amor por mí?

Turner se limita a entrecerrar los ojos. El mayor muestra los dientes por un breve instante antes de hundir ligeramente el rostro en el cuello ajeno. Por mucho que el otro desearía mostrar indiferencia, pronto abandona su inconformidad. 

—Si tuvieses solo una idea de cuánto han cambiado las cosas, quizá entenderías por qué es tan gracioso para mí...

La voz de Jack fue casi un murmullo, pero él todavía consigue escucharlo. Entonces comprende que la posición no es solo para relajarlo a él, sino para que el propio Jack encuentre la tranquilidad que necesita. Acaricia su espalda en un gesto involuntario, y su otro brazo se mantiene alrededor suyo, a la espera.

—Conocí a ese hombre en un bar de mala muerte... Uno muy por debajo de sus estándares, debo admitir, pero el trabajo lo llevó allí, hasta donde me confesó... Yo no era nada en ese momento. Ni hombre ni Capitán. Era un mocoso con aspiraciones monumentales, pero no llegaba a ser siquiera un pirata de mala reputación.

Las palabras de antes hacen ruido entonces. " _Era muy joven... Y él mucho mayor que yo_ "

—La primera vez fue una serie de provocaciones que solté con tal de librarme de él... Pensé que si no podía ganarle en fuerza, al menos podría librarme de otra manera...

Jack todavía puede verlo con claridad. La forma en que ingresó a aquel sitio, y como sus miradas se conectaron por primera vez. Él había sido capaz de ver a través de su mirada, y Jack se sintió desnudo ni bien cayó en esa cama.

—Pensé que era más listo, claro... Luego él admitió que descifró mis intenciones desde el comienzo... Fue una suerte que mi famoso padre no tuviese tanto sello en mí en aquellos años, o habría muerto ni bien ponía un pie allí...

William no necesita que diga mucho más para darse cuenta de que quien fuese ese hombre, no fue un hombre común. Jack no lo era. ¿Cómo podría alguien ordinario relacionarse con alguien tan especial como lo era Sparrow? Al sentirlo apartarse, su mirada busca la contraria. Hay un tinte que no es capaz de describir cubriendo sus ojos. Si es tristeza, rencor o alegría, es imposible saberlo.

—No creerás el tipo de hombre que era, cachorro. Ni siquiera yo puedo creer que cometí semejante estupidez...—dijo Jack

—No pudo ser parte de la armada británica—musitó Will en respuesta, a lo que el moreno hizo un pequeño puchero— No lo era, ¿cierto?

—No la británica—responde Jack por lo bajo, a lo que el menor se levanta de golpe.

—Oh, por Dios, no puedes estar hablando en serio. 

Sparrow esboza una ligera sonrisa. Esa misma reacción se esperaba de sí mismo cada que lo recordaba. Poner lo acontecido en una sola oración podría causar eso.

—¿Quién es? 

—Era...

William le dedica una mirada enfurruñada.

—Sabes a qué me refiero.

Jack le dedica una mirada relajada. Aparta los ojos de él y finalmente suelta:

—Armando Salazar.

No hay mayor preparación que aquella, no luego de irse tanto por las ramas. William abre la boca para agregar algo, pero nada puede formularse en sus labios. Por más que intenta decir cualquier cosa lo único que ocupa sus pensamientos son frases varias mezclándose hasta dar con un resultado que sabía de antemano y que, en cualquier caso, todavía consigue sorprenderle. Joven, estúpido, impulsivo, arrogante y, por supuesto...

—Por Dios, Jack... Estabas enamorado de un cazador de piratas...

Cuando el nombrado alcanza la botella más cercana, antes de tomar el primer trago, explica:

—No, cachorro. No era un simple cazador... Era el jodido exterminador.

Ante su creciente ansiedad, evidenciada en la manera en que da tragos cada vez más prolongados, Will se acerca hasta apartar la botella de sus manos. Jack le observa directo a los ojos por primera vez en largo rato. 

—No esperabas volver a verlo...

No es una pregunta, y no necesita tampoco confirmación.

Will coloca la botella en la primera superficie que encuentra y pronto se coloca a horcadas sobre el otro, quien le recibe en brazos en automático. Cuando las manos del castaño pasan por su rostro, Sparrow solo se deja hacer. Cierra los ojos a la vez que disfruta el contacto.

—Debió ser difícil... Más que eso... Porque no fue solo una noche, ¿no es así?

La sonrisa que ocupa los labios del conocido " _gorrión_ " es triste.

—Ojalá lo hubiese sido...

—Eras joven, Jack...

—Y tan estúpido, cachorro.

—Estabas enamorado...

Cuando los ojos oscuros buscan los del castaño, Will distingue la nostalgia. En ese momento finalmente encuentra aquello a lo que no supo nombrar antes. No era solo tristeza, ni había rencor. La culpa esta escrita en sus ojos.

—Antes de que lo engañara en ese sitio... Yo ya le había hecho una promesa... E incluso entonces... Él sabía que mentí.

 

 

_"Jack comienza a vestirse a las prisas. El tiempo es escaso y la necesidad de regresar a su barco es grande. Cuando la mano ajena alcanza su muñeca contiene el aliento._

_—Si fueras quien ellos dicen, sabes que debo entregar tu cabeza..._

_Es consciente del peligro que supone, de lo que debería hacer ahora y sin embargo continúa evitando._

_—¿Lo soy?—medio se burla— Mírame... No hay nada de ese hombre en mí... Y aunque lo hubiera, ¿crees que un pirata como ese se preocuparía por un niñato como yo?_

_La mirada oscurecida del mayor es suficiente respuesta._

_—Lo piensas demasiado. Y no tienes tiempo que perder, ¿no es así?_

_Salazar solo contiene un suspiro antes de soltarlo. Pronto Jack termina de enfundarse en aquel traje que, quería creer, ocultaba bien su identidad. Poco o nada sospechaba entonces de que su secreto había sido revelado ni bien soltó la primera palabra._

_—Gorrión..._

_La palabra cae como un balde de agua helada. Procura que sus movimientos no sean mecánicos, pero falla miserablemente cuando voltea a mirarle. Armando, sin embargo, solo se dedica a mirar el techo._

_—Me recuerdas tanto a un gorrión..._

_El chico por poco y sonríe._

_—¿Así de encantador?_

_—Así de escurridizo..._

_Sparrow suelta una risita antes de besarlo. Tiene que irse de allí rápido._

_—¿Alguna vez te has enamorado de alguien, niño?_

_Jack, quien continuaba cerca de su rostro, no piensa antes de decir:_

_—¿Aparte de ti?_

_El comentario escapa tan fácilmente que termina por sorprenderlos a ambos. El menor toma esto como señal definitiva y se aparta tan rápido que pareciera huir de un incendio._

_—¡Nos vemos luego, Armando!_

_Y sale tan elegantemente como cualquier avergonzado joven de su edad podría tras semejante confesión. Salazar solo observa el sitio por donde ha huido con una mezcla de tristeza y resignación._

_—Nos vemos, Jack...—suelta por lo bajo._

_No le culpaba por presentarse con un nombre falso. Ni siquiera por intentar mantener algo de verdad detrás del uso de su apellido original. Le culpa, sin embargo, por embaucarlo de semejante manera. Cuando Armando pensó en atrapar al hijo de Teague con tal de capturar al famoso Capitán nunca sospechó que clase de niñato se cruzaría. No uno con ojos tan expresivos, o labios tan adictivos. El que fuese un varón era un inconveniente menor si consideraba la edad del mocoso en cuestión._

_Fuese parte de un capricho personal o un verdadero sentimentalismo —mismo que se negaba a aceptar—, Salazar lo acorraló finalmente en la siguiente isla tras terminar la cacería de un pirata más en su lista. El número había disminuido tanto en tan poco tiempo que su título de cazador se volvió inadecuado. El exterminador de la Armada Real era apenas apropiado. Lo encontró con tal facilidad porque sí, Salazar no mentía cuando dijo que querían su cabeza cuanto antes. Jack Sparrow era un hombre muerto._

_—Sé quién eres...—dijo ni bien puso su mano sobre él._

_Su aspecto no era muy distinto entonces. Su cabello siempre hecho un nido de pájaros y las llamativas cuentas en éste delatando su identidad. Jack intentó apartarse sin éxito. Su espalda contra la pared de un callejón mugriento en medio de la primera isla que se le cruzó._

_—Estás confundiéndome—afirmó el de cabellos azabache, Armando por poco y gruñe— Hey, está bien. Tengo un rostro bastante común..._

_—Un gorrión humilde no va con tu actitud, Jack..._

_La máscara de seguridad se quiebra entonces, y Salazar continúa:_

_—No voy a matarte... Pero debes venir conmigo ahora._

_El joven, como podría esperarse, muestra cierta renuencia._

_—Podré protegerte, ¿no confías en mí?_

_Hasta la fecha Sparrow continúa preguntándose qué habría pasado si no hubiese sido tan cabezota. Salazar lo conocía lo suficiente como para dejarle creer que ganaba, como lo hacia usualmente, y él no cayó en cuenta de ello sino hasta que fue demasiado tarde. El beso es bien recibido, y de pronto huir no está en los planes más próximos del pequeño gorrión. Esa noche es el menor quien guía sus pasos hasta un sendero que los aleja más y más de la costa. Armando continúa tratando de convencerse de que no es más que un mal juego dado por el destino mismo mientras que Jack experimenta más dudas que certezas al decidir su próximo paso. Sus encuentros hasta ese momento no habían sido más que sexuales. Sus intercambios de palabras no eran mucho más que afirmaciones u órdenes. Hasta esa noche._

_Por muchos años, Sparrow no volvió a experimentar esa clase de sentimiento al compartir un momento tan íntimo con alguien más._

_Salazar nunca había alargado tanto el tiempo que se tomaba al prepararlo. Ni había besado tanto su alma en el proceso de ello. El menor ya no podía afirmar si gemía a causa del placer proporcionado o a causa de la frustración y tristeza que se mezclaba con esto._

_—No estarás cuando despierte, Jack... —adivinó Armando, y el cuerpo bajo el suyo pareció encogerse entre una mezcla de satisfacción y culpa— Pequeño gorrión... **Escaparás al océano ni bien el sol se alce..**._

_Sparrow no respondió. Lo único audible tras aquellas palabras fueron la mezcla perfecta entre sonidos que denotaban la pasión del momento y llantos ahogados que expresaban a la perfección la tristeza aunada al final de su historia. Fue en medio de los brazos del mayor que Jack dio con la respuesta que estaba buscando. Antes de caer allí ni siquiera había estado completamente seguro de qué estaba preguntando._

_—Jamás había amado a alguien como te he amado a ti..._

_A pesar de que él no comprendía el español con el cual Armando hablaba en ese momento, hubo algo en su mirada que le permitió saber. Adoraba a ese hombre. Más que su pasional juventud, y más de lo que se creía capaz a esa edad. Jack Sparrow conoció el amor a una edad tan tierna que resultó casi imposible razonarlo... Pero se obligó a hacerlo, pues su madre le había enseñado desde muy joven una idea que le acompañaría por décadas._

_"No se vive de amor"_

_Y con la convicción de que ningún futuro le aguardaba a su lado, Jack decidió dejarlo._

_Se entregó en cuerpo y alma, con el corazón en la mano y la tristeza en la mirada. Sparrow le dio todo lo que tenía en ese momento... Pero le negó lo único que Salazar pedía por amarle: su futuro a su lado._

_Ambos sabían que el exterminador no había sido capaz de dormir, como acostumbraba hacer, una vez que dieron por terminado el pasional acto. Sabían también que podía oírlo contener el quejido adolorido. Y sabían que no haría nada por detenerlo._

_—Jamás amaré a alguien como te amo a ti...—musita Jack cuando se levanta, listo para irse._

_Las palabras de Armando lo detienen un instante._

_—Eres demasiado joven para saberlo, Jackie..._

_—Te prometo que jamás amaré como te he amado a ti—rectifica entonces, y se niega a voltear cuando lo escucha removerse._

_—Gorrión..._

_No voltea cuando lo llama entonces, ni mucho menos cuando grita con más fuerza al empezar él a correr._

_—¡SPARROW!_

_Justo de la manera en que gritó al ser traicionado por él."_

.

.

.

.

 

 

El ceño ligeramente fruncido de Turner consigue que la expresión del mayor se relaje poco a poco. Al castaño le toma unos segundos más reponerse, sin saber exactamente qué decir.

—¿Te arrepientes entonces...?

Will desea replantear lo dicho ni bien se escucha. Claro que se arrepiente. ¿Qué otra explicación tiene? Ver al amor de su juventud luego de tantos años había reavivado sentimientos que creía muertos. Era comprensible si estaba extrañando esos tiempos. Sus pensamientos seguramente se manifiestan en su rostro, pues Jack le está mirando fijamente, casi con diversión, al preguntar:

—¿Crees que lo hago?

El antiguo Capitán del Holandés tiene sus dudas. Cuando una mano alcanza su rostro, obligándolo a mirar en su dirección, Will olvida momentáneamente cómo respirar. Es justo este brillo en las fosas oscuras lo que le hace perder la razón y todo sentido. Su mente es nublada con un solo pensamiento, y la forma en que su nombre hace eco es todo lo que le importa. 

—Mírame, cachorro... Observa y dime dónde estoy ahora...

Turner tiene problemas para comprenderlo.

—Siempre has adorado tu Perla...—observa él, la mano en su barbilla acaricia entonces su mejilla— Eres libre, como querías...

—Lo soy...—admite Jack, y hay algo de tranquilidad en su mirada cuando explica— Cuando conocí a Salazar estaba seguro de que no amaría nunca más en mi vida... Y por mucho tiempo pensé que yo tuve razón...

—Luego conociste a Angélica—dice Will, con una mueca.

—Y comenzaba a pensar que teníamos una oportunidad—admite el otro, divertido— Pero no... No me refiero a ella.

El castaño le mira entonces con sorpresa. Los ojos del mayor, en cambio, no le observan directamente.

—¿No?

La mano de Sparrow alcanza entonces la melena contraria. No es ni de cerca tan extensa como la suya, pero hay mucho más cuidado allí. Los dedos del pirata más experimentado se pierden entre las oscuras hebras, y Will puede ver un poco más de cerca la marca que le hiciera tan fácil de reconocer. Una cicatriz dada por un enemigo ya derrotado... Y un tatuaje que no esperaba comprender. 

—Estaba convencido de que nunca amaría a otro hombre con tal intensidad... Me resigné a pasar mis días sin encontrar nada igual...—comenta, luego su mirada se conecta con la del otro y explica— Entonces llegaste tú.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Henry Turner tiene que admitirle una cosa a su actual Capitán. Su barco, sin ninguna duda, es el más rápido con el que ha tenido la desgraciada fortuna de cruzarse. Le tomó semanas dar con el rastro y varios días más para alcanzarlo —solo porque fue capaz de anticipar su destino, no que siguiera sus mismos pasos—. Su madre había hecho bien en advertirle que para ganarle a ese pirata tendría que dejar de lado cualquier juego justo, pues llevaba por sí solo las de perder. En su corta vida él ya había aprendido la invaluable lección de que el famoso Perla Negra era un barco difícil de perseguir, espera nunca tener que intentarlo de nuevo, claro, pero reconocía su propia genialidad dada su capacidad de alcanzarlo. Eventualmente.

—Has heredado lo testarudo de tu madre, eso es seguro—reconoció la única mujer a bordo, a lo que el menor frunció el ceño.

Ana María se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Ni siquiera Will pudo alcanzarlo tan rápido, tu madre, por otro lado, fue un dolor de cabeza constante...

Dividido entre la ofensa y el orgullo, Henry no tuvo mayor oportunidad para responder. Observó a su padre abandonar el camarote donde imaginaba se encontraba reunido con Jack —siendo que éste salió poco después—. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, y ella solo pudo darle el paso cuando apresuró sus movimientos para alcanzar al castaño hombre que, por un instante, fue incapaz de notarle.

—¡Padre!

Enfrascado en los términos de la reciente conversación con el Capitán del Perla, Will apenas y escuchó fácilmente el grito. Cruzó la mirada entonces con unos ojos muy similares a los propios hasta que reconoció lo que pasaba. Una sonrisa amplia cursó sus labios, y se encaminó con dirección a su pequeño cuando el nombre de este ocupó todos sus pensamientos.

—¡Henry!—saludó él a su vez.

Ni bien estuvo cerca colocó ambos brazos alrededor de él. Habían sido pocas las veces en las que había tenido oportunidad de pasar días a su lado, así que abrazarlo en cada ocasión no era inusual para él. El menor de los Turner respondió con la misma alegría, pero cuando se apartaron había una ligera muestra de confusión en su rostro. Estuvo tentado a lanzar preguntas a diestra y siniestra, pero ninguna salió de su boca.

—¡Oye, cachorro! ¡No me dejes hablando solo!

El griterío dado por el Capitán atrajo la atención de los otros, y al darse cuenta de la compañía los ojos del moreno adquirieron un brillo travieso. Combinaciones varias pasaron en la mente del pirata de mayor edad. Desde burlas disfrazadas de cumplidos hasta verdaderos halagos que en realidad podrían sonar a ironía. Abrió la boca para dejar salir al menos un comentario que el castaño tacharía de inapropiado —porque desgraciadamente, una vez señorito, siempre señorito—, hasta que el propio menor habló. 

—¿Cachorro?

La pregunta fue dada observando primero a Sparrow, pero su mirada pronto fue a parar en su padre, quien tenía una mueca en los labios. Henry no pudo dejarlo pasar. Inicialmente atribuyó el mote a cualquier otro. Un insulto incluso... Pero siendo que su padre parecía incómodo...

—¿Te acaba de llamar cachorro?—cuestionó con verdadera curiosidad.

La visión de William Turner con esa expresión cansada era suficiente respuesta. Había vergüenza mezclándose peligrosamente con esa resignación evidente. Pareció meditarlo, su ceja alzándose de ese modo tan particular cuando pensaba en sus palabras, hasta que sencillamente soltó:

—Aye... 

Henry sintió más curiosidad que antes, pero Jack decidió intervenir.

—Así que lo has logrado, niño... —dice, atrayendo así la atención del menor— ¿Qué utilizaste? ¿Has robado otro barco? —Sparrow alzó el cuello buscando rastros de algún navío a la distancia, sin encontrar más que pequeñas embarcaciones a lo lejos, muchas rodeando la isla a donde se dirigían.

Un puerto para reabastecerse antes de lanzarse a un nuevo destino.

—¿Qué? No. Por supuesto que no... —responde el castaño.

Cuando el Capitán del Perla le observa de reojo parece tener una visión. La expresión llena de ofensa y la cara sonrojada por la constante exposición al sol no es muy distinta de las que colocara Will la primera vez que robó un barco. O fue coaccionado para hacerlo... En realidad Jack prefiere pensar que la idea fue de Turner. Es más divertido así.

—¿Cómo has alcanzo al Perla tan rápido entonces?—inquiere esta vez su padre, con verdadera confusión en rostro.

Cuando el otro le comentó que podría —o no— haber apostado con su hijo su sitio en el barco con base en una persecusión del joven contra el Perla, Turner pensó que bromeaba (inicialmente, por solo cuestión de segundos). Al segundo siguiente tuvo que recordarle que Elizabeth, aunque comprensiva, no se mostraba todavía segura de que su único hijo fuera a los mares como él. Tras un rato terminó apostando también —piratas, al fin y al cabo—, y pudo haber ganado si no fuera porque Henry, en realidad, sí que pudo darles alcance. Y Will confiaba en su vástago, pero no esperaba que él solo...

—Puede que recibiera un consejo o dos antes de partir.

No podía ser de otra manera.

—¿Rompiste el código?—resume Turner, sorprendido e incluso hay un tinte de incredulidad en su voz

Su hijo es una réplica exacta de su ex esposa cuando responde:

—El código es solamente una guía, padre. Y nunca acordamos que no podría recibir ayuda de mi madre...

Cuando Jack se carcajea debido a la expresión de su cachorro, este le dedica una mirada ofendida. ¡Por eso había apostado a favor del niño! Jack sabía que Elizabeth iba a meter mano allí. Era lógico. Ella nunca permitiría que Henry fuera en desventaja contra Jack. Se habían vuelto más cercanos tras su partida, pero aquello no significaba que su dinámica fuese distinta. Jugaban como rivales en cada oportunidad.

—No puedo creer que me engañaras de esa manera—confiesa el mayor de los Turner, apartando la mirada de su hijo y concentrándose en cualquier cosa que no fueran ellos— Ya decía yo que estabas demasiado tranquilo...

Cuando el más joven observa a su padre colocar una mano en su cadera frunce el ceño, luego observa el saco de monedas que desata de allí y abre la boca ligeramente cuando el sonido de éste llena el repentino silencio. Will aparta el oro de sus prendas y continúa refunfuñando antes de ponerlo en la mano del Capitán.

—Pirata embustero...

La sonrisa amplia que exhibe Sparrow es de pura satisfacción.

A Henry le toma unos segundos más caer en cuenta.

—¿Apostó a mi favor?—inquiere hacia Jack, quien regresa la mirada a él y tiene una expresión divertida en el rostro— ¿Realmente lo hizo?

—Tenías los consejos de Lizzie como ventaja... Solo un necio pensaría que no llegarías a ganarme.

Por la manera en la que mira de reojo al otro hombre, Henry comprende.

—¡Y tu apostaste en mi contra!—exclama de pronto, la sorpresa es clara en sus ojos— Tu, mi propio padre...

El nombrado observa nuevamente al mayor, y este se encoge de hombros.

—Fui timado...—le recuerda William, todavía enfurruñado— Engañado por un pirata...

Henry es demasiado joven, y no está para nada acostumbrado. No puede ver nada extraño delante suyo porque no existe nada realmente fuera de lo usual. Es incapaz de decir en ese momento que la actitud de ambos se torna demasiado íntima. Desde la manera en que los ojos de Jack se suavizan, o la forma en que su mano cae sobre el hombro de su padre. La sonrisa en sus labios parece tan normal, y Henry no puede relacionar esta todavía con su progenitor. Es la sonrisa de William Turner. Esa manera de mirarlo, esa forma de halagar su persona con solo los los labios...

—Cachorro... Vamos, no fue tan malo...

En el momento Henry ni siquiera podría decir que su interacción es muy distinta a las que mirase alguna vez que compartió con su madre. 

Observa a su padre ablandarse, pero atribuye esto a resignarse a la derrota. Continua haciéndole ruido que apostase en su contra, pero no puede culparlo. De alguna manera, Henry atribuye esta " _traición_ " a su experiencia andando por los mares. 

—Ustedes realmente van a matarme —exclama finalmente Will, relajándose.

La sonrisa de Jack es amplia.

—¿Tu muchacho y yo?—cuestiona

—Ustedes dos, y Elizabeth—aclara Turner, luego observa el horizonte.

La mirada del castaño se clava entonces en la isla.

—No faltará mucho para llegar. ¿Has venido desde allí, no es así?

Cuando la mirada de su padre aterriza sobre él no puede evitar sentirse nervioso. El fantasma de Elizabeth riñéndole por algo que no recordaba haber hecho antes se hace presente.

—Imagino que no quieres volver pronto—dice Turner

—Puede quedarse conmigo en el barco—sugiere entonces Jack, acercándose al menor.

Al pasar una mano por sobre sus hombros continúa:

—Será bueno para ambos. Empezar a conocernos, siendo que pasará un tiempo a bordo...

—Bien...—es la única respuesta que da, y entonces se aparta de ambos con una postura todavía ligeramente tensa, Henry le observa ladrar órdenes casi inmediatamente, y se muestra casi maravillado al notar como no solo unos pocos tiemblan en su sitio ante sus indicaciones.

Al observar a su lado, Sparrow continua mirando el sitio por donde su padre se ha alejado.

—¿Señor?—llama, curioso

Los ojos oscuros del gorrión abandonan al castaño entonces. Su mano se aleja del chico y se aparta unos pasos. Su característico andar parece invitarlo a seguirlo. Henry apresura el paso ni bien Jack le hace una señal para hacerlo.

—Tienes que perdonar a tu padre, muchacho... Se pone un poco roñoso cuando pierde... Tiene malos hábitos.

Turner Jr. frunce ligeramente el ceño.

—No recuerdo que mi madre mencionase nunca que le gustaba apostar.

—No lo hace... No seguido, al menos—admite Jack, tomando el timón, uno de los tripulantes se aleja entonces.

Al observarlo bajar, Henry puede notar a su padre llamar a ese mismo hombre. No es necesariamente una imagen amigable.

—Creo que puedo entender el por qué... —comenta Turner.

—Aye... A Will no le gusta perder... Le recuerda a una mala experiencia—explica, y observa desde su lugar como el nombrado reúne a los pocos que llevará consigo hasta tierra firme.

Con el pasar de los meses descubrieron que era mucho mejor administrador a la hora de buscar víveres. Y, en general, necesita del contacto con la vida normal de manera ocasional.

—Accedió a apostar con usted de cualquier manera... ¿Esto habla bien de él, o mal de usted?

Los dientes del pirata relucen contra la luz del día.

—Realmente eres el hijo de tu madre, niño...

Se quedan en silencio un momento, el sonido del bote cayendo en el agua resuena por un breve instante. No es sino hasta que Henry le nota bien lejos que se atreve a hablar de nuevo.

—Señor Sparrow...

El sugerirle que pierda la formalidad es un desgaste. Eventualmente terminará gritándole pirata roñoso como su padre.

—Chico...

—¿Por qué cachorro?

Si el comentario toma por sorpresa al mayor, Henry no es capaz de decidirlo. Su rostro no ha cambiado demasiado, salvo la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios no hay más evidencia de que algo haya sido expuesto. Una vez asegurado el barco, Sparrow abandona entonces su sitio para emprender un nuevo camino. El menor le sigue una vez más.

—Es algo realmente extraño para ti, ¿aye?

—Nunca lo había escuchado decirlo—explica el más joven, a lo que Jack asiente.

Cuando encuentra una botella, y aprovechándose de que no hay nadie cerca, Sparrow da un largo sorbo que termina más rápido de lo que quisiera. Esperaba que el otro tuviese la suficiente precaución como para traer algo más esta vez.

—Es una vieja costumbre—admite el mayor, pasado un momento, sin verlo— Cuando lo conocí la primera vez, e incluso ahora, tu padre ponía esta expresión... Tan...

—¿Extraña?

Por supuesto, Jack no dirá justo ahora que en realidad tiene que ver con que era adorable.

—Es una manera de decirlo...

—¿Le recordó a un perro?

—Cuidado con lo que dices, niño. Si tu padre te escucha no estará muy contento...

Henry alzó las cejas.

—Pero no le he dicho de esa manera. Solo asumo que usted...

—Es algo personal entonces, si es que prefieres verlo de esa manera. Es mi cachorro y punto. No le des más vueltas, ¿aye?

Ante la seria mirada Henry no tiene mucho más que decir.

—Aye...—acepta.

Es recompensando entonces con una expresión más amigable, y tan pronto como Jack da con una nueva botella la extiende en su dirección.

—No sé si mi padre...

—Vamos, mocoso. Si estaba enfadado antes, créeme que debes de aprovecharlo. Es mejor que se enoje de una, sé de lo que te hablo...

Con el tiempo Henry tendría que aprender a no escuchar tanto al Capitán del barco. No fue en esa noche, claro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

Carina observó una vez más a la rubia, quien se encontraba a su vez sonriendo ampliamente mientras continuaba hablando con su hijo al tiempo en que este mostraba una actitud completamente diferente a la que ella recordaba. Respondió los comentarios dirigidos a su persona y guardó silencio tan pronto como la plática se volvió más personal entre ambos. Sus ojos azules miraron entonces al par de hombres que abandonaba la sala a través de los ventanales que llevaban hasta el balcón de la casa. De acuerdo con Elizabeth, la vista al océano era algo que nunca podría negarse. Si bien la dama ya no se podía sentir atraída como en el pasado, todavía dedicaba horas a apreciar el suave mecer de las olas, y el hermoso contraste del cielo nocturno que alumbraba, a su vez, un océano que no parecía tener fin.

—Son atraídos a él... —comenta Elizabeth tras una pausa en la cual la mirada de ambos jóvenes siguiese las masculinas figuras— No importaba cuánto pasara aquí, Will siempre terminaba allí en algún punto... Jack es mucho menos discreto, por supuesto...

—Son hombres de mar, no cabe duda—acepta Carina, ligeramente maravillada.

La mayor parte de la tarde habían pasado el tiempo en una agradable convivencia. El trío parecía poseer mil y un anécdotas que Elizabeth escuchaba encantada. Carina consideró por un momento abandonar la casa, pero la mirada de madre e hijo le impidió seguir estos pensamientos. Sparrow parecía igualmente interesado en su presencia, pues intercambiaban miradas de manera ocasional. Barbossa intuía que algo de su padre vería reflejado en ella.

—Me pregunto si no se aburren de la compañía del otro—comenta de pronto Henry, llamando la atención de las damas

Hay una sonrisa contenida en los labios de la rubia, y la mirada de la inventora es difícil de descifrar. Observa a Elizabeth antes de mirar nuevamente al muchacho. No puede culparlo. Si no fuese porque su pareja le explicó sus sospechas antes ella no habría sido capaz de notarlo tan fácilmente.

—¿Pasan mucho tiempo juntos?—inquiere ella, fingiendo confusión.

Swann contiene una risita, por la manera en que el abanico cubre su boca es evidente que no aguantará mucho más.

Henry, quien se encontraba dando un trago a su copa, se apresura a beber antes de responder.

—Mucho es poco—dice, y su mirada tiene un poco de recelo al agregar— No puedo recordar un solo amigo con quien pudiese compartir tanto...

—Oh, cariño... —se apresura a decirle Elizabeth, colocando una mano en su hombro, ella acaricia su mejilla al continuar— No queda duda en mi corazón de que tendrás a alguien así...

El menor frunce el ceño apenas. El tono de su madre no termina de gustarle.

—A veces me sorprende lo corto que puedes quedarte, Turner—agrega Carina a su vez, ante su mirada explica— ¿No has considerado siquiera que puede ser algo un poco más íntimo?

—Carina...—advierte entonces la mayor— No es nuestro lugar intervenir...

La de ojos claros sonríe entonces, asintiendo.

—De acuerdo... Será mejor que tu mismo investigues.

No interceptando inmediatamente lo que ocurre en esta conversación, Henry solo termina por rendirse. Su madre posee un humor particular. Solo agradece que encontrase a alguien como Carina Barbossa, quien parece tener ese mismo modo de pensar.

—A veces es difícil comprenderles—observa el castaño, a lo que ellas solo contienen una sonrisa.

No es cuestión de que Henry sea demasiado joven. Sencillamente es demasiado testarudo como para saber dónde observar.

.

.

.

.

 

Los pasos de ambos resuenan sobre la madera del balcón cuando avanzan los pocos pasos que los separan del barandal. Comparado con otros tantos sitios, la altura e inclinación es apenas un chiste para ellos. Delante se extiende una vista que cualquiera podría envidiar, si es que el corazón de esa persona fuese llamado por el mar. El cielo de la noche es un velo negro que recubre cada porción a la vista. El agua se extiende más allá de lo que es capaz de observarse, y allí, en su superficie, el reflejo de una luna hermosa se distorsiona en incontables olas que rompen contra las rocosas filas que rodean la tierra donde habitan. Esta es la primera noche que Sparrow vuelve a mirar una luna de este esplendor estando en la superficie de una isla. Por décadas solo fue capaz de apreciar momentos así en medio del mar...

Este sitio que Elizabeth Swann llama hogar no es muy distinto de la isla donde se despidió de Armando Salazar.

Su mirada se concentra entonces en la luna. 

Viéndole así, cara a cara, pareciera que nada ha cambiado.

William Turner puede describir el momento exacto en que el dolor de su mirada se desvanece, dándole espacio a una tranquilidad que no hubiese visto de manera frecuente en él. El pirata había vivido envuelto de muchos demonios, sin embargo, siempre pudo sonreír por encima de cualquier preocupación. Eso es lo que pensaba, hasta que se dio cuenta de que existía un fantasma del cual nunca se había permitido escapar. Existía un único recuerdo que nunca abandonaría, sin importar cuántos años pasaran.

Turner se dedicó a observar a su pareja mientras este continuaba mirando el cielo. Con el pasar de los días había llegado a la conclusión de que nada ni nadie podría borrar nunca el recuerdo de los momentos que compartió con ese hombre. No podía competir contra ello tampoco, pues no había ningún juego ni competencia. Salazar era el único Salazar, y él mismo era el único William.

El día en que Henry apareció en el Perla ambos habían sido muy honestos el uno con el otro. Habían pasado varios días desde la discusión entre ambos, y esa fue la primera noche que volvieron a dormir juntos luego de ello. Esa plática fue la que provocó que Turner no fuera consciente de que su hijo estaba allí en un primer momento, siendo que en cualquier otro instante lo habría notado nada más llegar. Esa conversación duró tanto que llegó el punto donde él simplemente decidó dejarlo. 

Fragmentos varios de aquella tarde se mezclaban con confesiones que soltase en diferentes instantes. Oraciones demasiado sinceras, y otras que ocultaban algo de temor. Secretos que él confió a su ex esposa, y muchos tantos que nadie había sospechado antes.

_"Pensaba que la brújula me llevaría de regreso al Triángulo..."_

_"No me atreví a comprobarlo..."_

_"Cuando la brújula apuntó hacia ella comencé a pensar que quizá sí estuviese enamorado"_

_"Con el tiempo me di cuenta de que la única razón por la cual apuntaba a Elizabeth era porque  ella me guiaría de vuelta a ti"_

_"Cuando no estabas, pasé muchas noches pensando en qué debería decir, si tuviese oportunidad de verte, de estar contigo..."_

_"Siempre intenté llegar a tiempo, pero nunca pude conseguirlo"_

_"Elizabeth tendía a consolarme. Absurdo, ¿no? Como si yo fuese el afectado..."_

_"No quise comprenderlo"_

_"Me tomó tiempo aceptarlo, pero lo hice"_

_"Y decidí que no sería yo quien daría el primer paso"_

_"Jamás me hubiese perdonado si hubiese roto tu matrimonio, cachorro. Pero esa noche en la playa comprendí que no eras feliz así"_

_"Estoy seguro de que Salazar amó a alguien antes, es la única forma en la que pudo estar tan seguro, ¿aye?"_

_"A veces me pregunto cómo sería todo si hubiese ido con él... Pero no consigo imaginarlo"_

_"Sé que Armando lo entendió entonces."_

_"Y creo que finalmente puedo entenderlo"_

_"Lo que sintió por mí"_

_"Si te fueras ahora, no intentaría detenerte..."_

_"Eso es lo que pienso"_

_"No soy tan joven como antes... Y no puedo prometerte más de lo que ves aquí..."_

_"Lo único que tengo es incierto, pero será tuyo si lo tomas..."_

_"¿Estarías con un viejo lobo de mar como yo, aun sabiendo que no durará mucho más?"_

_"¿Aceptarías este inseguro futuro, conmigo?"_

—Sé que odiarás la comparación...—comienza el castaño, atrayendo la atención del otro, mientras camina unos pasos en su dirección— Pero ahora mismo...

—Si es algo absurdo, prefiero no saberlo—le corta Sparrow, a sabiendas de que el romanticismo del otro salía a flote en las peores circunstancias.

La sonrisa de Turner es tan lobuna como las propias, y no se contiene ni un ápice al continuar:

—Luces como una escultura hecha para complacer a los Dioses... Un rival digno de los ángeles.

Cuando los labios del mayor dibujan una mueca que pronto se convierte en sonrisa, William se siente satisfecho. Se coloca a un lado del otro antes de mirar el mismo sitio donde Jack continuaba observando segundos atrás.

—Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que miraba un cielo tan despejado...

—Es difícil hacerlo cuando se vive como nosotros—admite Sparrow, antes de mirar al otro— ¿Crees que tu ex esposa esté bien contigo ahora? Parecía emocionada antes... Quizá demasiado.

—Lo que pasó entre nosotros no se repetirá, Jack... No en un futuro cercano, hasta donde sé.

—Tengo mis dudas, cachorro... La forma en que te miraba antes...

—Elizabeth es una gran amiga, tanto tuya como mía. ¿Podrías dejar de buscar fantasmas donde no quedan ni cenizas?

Una idea cruza entonces por la mente del menor.

—A menos que esa sea tu idea... Buscar hablar de mi antes de darme oportunidad de preguntar nada...

Al verse descubierto, el Capitán desvía inmediatamente la mirada. Se endereza ligeramente y finge desinterés. Toma un trago antes de encogerse de hombros.

—En mi defensa, tu vida es mucho más interesante, cachorro...

Turner solo alza una ceja.

—¿Eso piensas? ¿Realmente?

—Nunca he tenido tentáculos por barba, eso debió ser interesante...

—Cumplí con mi trabajo al pie de la letra, sabes perfectamente que eso nunca pasó.

Sparrow hace una mueca ligera.

—Habría sido digno de ver, de cualquier manera.

La pequeña risa que suelta el menor le resulta inesperada. Cuando regresa su mirada a él, le toma por sorpresa la mano tras su cuello, y la cercanía antes de que el beso sea dejado en su boca. Le mira asombrado por un instante.

—¿Will?

—Soy feliz ahora...

El mayor no necesita que diga otra cosa para comprenderlo. Se siente avergonzado inmediatamente. Había tomado demasiado —como podía ocurrir ocasionalmente— y había dicho cosas estúpidas. Tan sinceras e ilógicas... 

Turner se ríe con más fuerza ante la expresión del otro pirata. Y sus risas atraen la atención de las personas que permanecían dentro de la casa. Pronto el trío se une a ellos, y la conversación entre ambos hombres es sustituida por una continua celebración. La pareja de piratas intercambia miradas ocasionales, y las sonrisas satisfechas del menor son suficientes para que el otro se muestre todavía más relajado.

Cuando es hora de regresar dentro, Jack mira una última vez el cielo. Esa luna, esa sensación...

Lo único que deseó hacer en esa noche y que se negó tanto...

—Adiós, Armando...

Y aunque el mar no era capaz de hablar, él todavía jura que pudo escucarlo.

_**"Adiós, mi pequeño gorrión..."** _

.

.

.

.

 


End file.
